A night of lustfulness
by L1ttl3Sh1n3
Summary: Naruto and Anko met at the Dango Shop. They start chatting, and at the very least, comfort each other for the suffering that this village done to them. Rated M. One-shot. Lemon. If I'm in the mood, Maybe, MAYBE, I will continue this story.
1. Chapter 1

So, HY guys! What's up? Meh. Leave that crap out. Anyway, Hello and Goodbye to my new one-shot. Yeah, it's a lemon you perverts!

Anyway, for those who already read my other story "Hurt and Rescue" don't be disappointed. I didn't abandoned it...Yet...MUahahahaha. Joking. I'm never gonna leave a story unfinished.

So, Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

It was a blurry night. Naruto just got out from his apartament to go and sink his sins in a bottle of sake. Yes. He was indeed a sad young man.

All of this started when Sakura, his academy-long crush, turned him off with another of his dates. She never came. He thought of that, long enough, and he didn't want to stay that way. So he took himself and went out. He went staright for The famous, or maybe infamous, Dango Shop, where it's said that it is the best sake a man could drink. So he decided to bury his thoughts and sins in a bottle of sake.

When he arrived there, he slammed his hands into the table and ordered the waitress to bring him the most powerful bottle of sake they had stored in this shop.

"But mister, you will suffer a strong headache and you will get a hangover if you get drunk." the waitress warned him

"I look like I care?! Just bring that goddamn bottle to me already!" He shouted

After she brought the bottle, he took a kunai, and with a swift move, he blown the cap out of the bottle. He then took a long sip, like no tomorrow.

Hell if he knew what it will await tomorrow.

Only then entered in the bar a woman. Maybe she was in her mid-twenties maybe she was older. But he didn't care. She looked good. Her hair was up in a pinneapple, she wore just a trench coat over her mesh shirt, with a short skirt that didn't left much work to the imagination. She looked goddamn sexy!

'_Just what I needed. Why would she come exactly here, exactly in this horrible day?'_

Yes. The woman who entered the Dango Shop was none othe than Mitarashi Anko. She is called in a lot of ways. "Snake whore", "Cursed bitch", "Traitor". But to Naruto, she was another person, like him, who was hated with passion for something she went through, but she could do nothng about it. She was just like him, well at least in the way the villagers were are behaving around her. Actually, she was not as kind-hearted as Naruto is. Nooo. She was by far the most horniest woman Naruto saw. But not only horny, but she was a bad girl with people around her. But that was just the shell. And Naruto saw right through it. She was a woman in pain, exactly like him. She wore just a mask, a mask like he often put on. They were the same. And he knew that.

'_Now, why not invite her here? Maybe I could get a boulder off my shoulders if I talk to someone'_

With that thought, he waved her with his hand to come at his table. "Hello Anko-san! Why not join me in this beautiful night. But not as beautiful as you are..." the last part said barely above a whisper. But as she was approaching, with her enhanced hearing, she caught what he said and turned a bit red. But she never showed it.

So she went at his table, sit down and greeted him.

"Hi Naruto-_kun._ What are you doing in a place like this. You know, it's not highly recommended for a child to drink sake." she said with a leer.

"Hey! I'm not a child ya'know! And what if I came here. Anyway how about you sit here and share a drink with me?"

"Sure. I got nothing better to do."

Now the waitress came and took Anko's order. She got some dango and a bottle of sake of her own.

As soon as the waitress returned, Anko dug in her food. After she finished the food with a speed that would put even Naruto to shame, she started to examine him. She took him with her eyes from head to toe. And then she gave a small nod to herself seeming to think of something.

**With Anko**

'_Yeah. he's good enough. He should make it.'_ Though her with a perverted grin.

**With Naruto**

'_Why is she looking at me like this' _Thought an anxious Naruto.

**Normal POV**

She grined and winked at him. He knew that she was up to something. He made it with his own hands. Now he was on a mined field.

* * *

AAAAAAAnd cut. Well, this was the first chapter. I'm out of inspiration at the moment, but I will write the next one ASAP.


	2. Chapter 2

Heyaaa! It's L1ttl3Sh1n3 again biatches! How are you doin' ? Meeeh, I don't care anyways.

So yeah, never forgot about this story. Here is a new chapter.

* * *

Recap:

**With Anko**

'_Yeah. he's good enough. He should make it.'_ Though her with a perverted grin.

**With Naruto**

'_Why is she looking at me like this' _Thought an anxious Naruto.

**Normal POV**

She grined and winked at him. He knew that she was up to something. He made it with his own hands. Now he was on a mined field.

* * *

A new day was here. Naruto woke up in a strange situation. First of all, that wasn't his bed. Two of all, that wasn't his house. Three of all, he could feel an additional weight on his shoulder. When he turned to see what was it, he saw a pinneapple haircut and a beautiful face. And then it all came back to him.

_***Flashback***_

One bottle. Two bottles. Three bottles and so on.

Naruto and Anko were drinking, eating and talking. They were so similar, like they were brother and sister. They both had gone through the same pain, the same suffering of being sold out, hated, exposed to people's hatred and excluded and separated of any kind of social life.

As the bottles were going down with the sake within them, it turned out to be night. Naruto, as a gentleman he is, proposed Anko to walk her home.

Obviously, she accepted.

As they were walking through the streets of a rather busy Konoha, Naruto felt attracted to the girl to his left. _'Fuck Sakura! She doesn't even have those melony, big, juiceful boobs! She won't open up to me like Anko did. Yeah, I like her.'_

"So, Anko-san, have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"Yeah big-boy. This is like the tenth time. I like you too, by the way"

"Woooah! Had I spoken out loud what I thought? Kinda' embarassing"

"No, actually, you didn't. I could see it in your eyes"

"Hmm. Sweet then!"

Just as he words slipped out of his mouth, Anko pulled out a key-ring and turned a corner, just to enter a key into her apartment door, and open it.

"Wanna come in?" she asked him.

"Sure!"

As soon as he entered her apartment, the door shot close and he was grabbed by Anko into a heated kiss. As she broke for air, she leaned and whispered to him. "Take me. Make me yours. I want you to fuck me into nothingness. Please do it!" After that, she nibbled his ear and played with his earlobe.

Naruto was lots of things. But right now, he was shocked and excited.

He couldn't belive how straight-forward Anko seemed to be, but if he would to be honest with himself, he liked it.

Now, for him to answer, he picked her up by her ass-cheeks, and pulled her to the bedroom. Of course, with a little pointing from her.

As he entered her bedroom, he thrown her onto the bed and took a good look as she was teasing with a hand on her right breast, and the left one rubbing her neither regions through the clothes.

Yes. He was very, very aroused.

He went to the bed and initiated another heated kiss session. But his hands weren't lazy as he roamed and rubbed every inch of her goddes body.

His hand was now drawing circles onto her stomach and suddenly, it went lower, to her skirt. He pulled it down teasingly, and then followed her panties.

He took another good look at her pussy, but then she said something very contradictory to her behavior until now. "D-Don't stare at it like that!"

And he did what he was asked to. With just another look into her eyes, he lounged forward to take an experimental lick.

Her juices were flowing out like a river, and with a long lick, he drinked a good portion of it. _'Woah! Never thought she tasted this good! A little strawberry and maybe mint. Anyway, I could get addicted to this.'_

Now that he gained a little courage by the moan she let out, he went forward to eat her out, and for a virgin, he was doing a rather good job, testament to that were he moans. "Oooooh! This feels sooooo goooooooddd! Continue you fucking tree-hugger eat me out like a piece of ice-cream." And he did exactly that. After several minutes of tasting, swirling, and digging, he finally got what he wanted, as her inner walls convulsed and with a scream of. "NARUUTOOOOOO!" She came right into his waiting mouth.

As she came from an orgasm of massive proportions, she stood with shaky legs and grabbed him by the jacket and pulling him to her, she initiated another session of making-out, meanwhile tasting herself into his mouth.

But she won't let her lover without some kind of pleasure before the main dish started, right?

After they ended the kiss because of the lack of air, she bent over the bed, throwing him right into a sitting position. Then she got onto her knees in front of his spreaded legs, and with a swift movement, she pulled his pants, altogether with his boxers. She took a moment to come to realization that, in front of her, was sitted a MONSTER. When she refered to him as a 'big-boy' she never really expected to see such a full grown man down there. But that was a plus in her book.

With slightly widened eyes, she leaned forward and took a lick. She liked it. Yeah, she was sooo going to get it tonight. '_I bet i won't walk straight for a week if this thing enters me!' _And with that thought, she took his whole ten inches in her mouth, and in her throat, a little bit of a gagging reflex went in, but as soon as it appeared, as soon it disappeared.

'_She is really good, I'll give her that.'_

"Ohh fucking hell! Where did you learn to do that?!" Naruto was now experiencing what it means to be a man. And it was so fucking good. Yet again, after about five minutes in which Anko seemingly never stopped from her bobbing, she got bored when she didn't received any reaction from him besides the usually grunts and moans of pleasure, and her head started to hurt.

So she just unplugged from him, took her fairly large bossom, and with a swift movement, her tits were jigling up and down on his shaft, with her tongue licking the tip of what got outside of her valley. And that was it. Naruto couldn't help himself anylonger, so with a long-lasting moan, he came, some on her seizable cleavage, some on her forehead and some on her mouth, but she took it rather cheerfuly.

Anko, now satisfied with herself, she got into a nice sitting position, right between his legs, and with a swift movement, she impaled herself on his dick. And it felt excellent!

"Oh Naruto! How did you hide this thing inside your pants everyday?! It's just perfect"

As she was jumping on his member, Naruto's hand weren't idle. With his right hand he was playing with her right nipple, while he was sucking on her left breast just like a toddler from his mom's milk, while with his left hand, he was stimulating Anko's release. With his rubbing palm against her clit, and with the occasional finger dangling between her legs, she felt Heaven. Just Heaven.

For Naruto, she was wet and slippery, but in the same time warm and inviting, and he loved those feelings. To stay in one's arms and fuck them into nothingness...Nothing can ever compete with that feeling, but Naruto wasn't just taking advance of this wonderful woman in his arms, no boy no, he was making love to her. They both shared the same feeling og being scorned, hated for something they couldn't have control over, and it felt fulfilling. Like you were connected with you destiny, for real.

Soon, their both climax was becoming unstoppable and unrestrainable, but they didn't mind. They both wanted this.

"Anko, I- I'm cummi-" but he was cut short by a hand to his mouth.

"Yeah... Me too... Let, Let's just do it together, I want that thick cum inside me, I want you to fill my womb up with that white cream of yours. I want you Naruto." she managed to get out between panted breaths.

But Naruto, besides the pleasure, he was shell-shocked. Nobody, NOBODY in his whole life said something like this to him, so passionate, so inviting, and there was no ill intent. Now he was sure. He wanted her more than anything.

"O-Ok Anko-chan, but before that, I made a decision..." As he leaned closer towards her, he pulled a hand to his heart, and another one to hers. Now, just a centimeter separating their mouths he managed to get out, barely above a whisper. "I love you"

And that was it. When she heard those three words, she couldn't control herself anymore, and with that, she gave him her most powerful orgasm she and he, ever felt in their lives.

"I'm cummmMMMING!" he shouted. "Me tooo! Whooaahhh, it feels soo good!"

And then they were both spent. Anko leaned closer to him, and gave him another passionate kiss, but this time, she had put all her emotions in the kiss. After they separated, she just sat there, still impaled by Naruto's member, their foreheads touching, and with a sultry look she said. "I will always love you."

And with that, their night was over.

* * *

So? How was it? Was it good? Was it bad? Anyway, I wanted to make a request to you, my fellow readers and writers. HELP! I need a beta to help me and rewrite my other story "Hurt and Rescue". PLEASE!

And oh yeah, I'm making a new story, so check out my poll. POLL POLL POLL POLL! It is about the girls there should be in my next story, and by the way, my next story will be mainly NaruXKonan. The other ones are for his harem, seriously, I think he really deserves all the girls he can get, and please vote your favourite.

AND DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE BETA READER!


End file.
